disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Palace Pets
Palace Pets is a spin-off franchise to the Disney Princess franchise. The franchise is comprised of a group of royal pets who live with the Disney Princesses. The Palace Pets also have their own world called Whisker Haven, where they speak, go on adventures and befriend Palace Pets from all of the Princess Kingdoms. Description Each Palace Pet has been found and adopted by their respective princess. They originated from different types of situations, and always end up being with the princesses. Each of them has a resemblance to her or his respective master, whether it is in appearance or accessories. The franchise is a departure from the princesses' original animal allies in their respective movies. Each of them is being cared by the Disney Princesses. The kingdom of Whisker Haven lies in a secret realm, and can only be accessed by the Palace Pets through magic portals. The Princesses cannot enter Whisker Haven; instead, the Palace Pets are the ones managing the kingdom with the help of Ms. Featherbon, the hummingbird fairy of Whisker Haven. Members Web series A web series based on the franchise, Whisker Haven Tales, follows the adventures of the Palace Pets. It is available on Disney Junior's website. Treasure, Petit (renamed Petite), Pumpkin, Sultan, Beauty (renamed Dreamy), Berry, Lily, Bibbidy, and Sweetie have appeared in it thus far. Characters known as the Crittersons appear and a bird named Ms. Featherbon who serves as the Palace Pets' mentor. However, the pets have different voices than the ones in the app version. Gallery Trivia *The franchise resembles a cross between My Little Pony or Littlest Pet Shop, both Hasbro franchises centered around animals. *To support the franchise, the producers created an app called Disney Palace Pets. The app is free, and currently only available in the US store. It costs money to wake up the Palace Pets who were added to the app in the recent update. *The Palace Pets can talk, but only to each other. *Matey, Sultan, Taj, Pounce and Sundrop are the only Palace Pets who are boys. *The Palace Pets are much more modern than the Princesses' animal friends in their movies. *Berry, Nuzzles, Fern, Sultan, Taj, Windflower, Pounce, Blossom, Meadow, Gleam and Sundrop are the only Pets that came from wildlife. *Merida, Anna and Elsa are the only Princesses without a Palace Pet. *Pocahontas, Mulan and Tiana are the only Princesses to have two Palace Pets. *Cinderella, Ariel, Belle and Jasmine are the only Princesses to have three Palace Pets. *Snow White and Aurora are the only Princesses to have four Palace Pets. *Rapunzel is the only Princess with six Palace Pets. *Pocahontas is the only Princess who doesn't own a pony. *The Princesses' original poses were edited in order for them to look like they were holding their respective Pets. For example, one clipart of Pocahontas had Meeko replaced with Windflower. *Snow White, Cinderella, Ariel, Belle and Rapunzel are the only Princesses who own a dog. *Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Tiana and Rapunzel are the only Princesses who own a cat. *Snow White, Aurora, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan and Rapunzel are the only Princesses who own a pet that are other kinds instead of a pony, a cat or a dog. *Bibbidy gets her name from the song "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo". *Muffin and Daisy have pigtails with red and pink bows on their ears. *Meadow's colors were originally magenta and pink, but Disney changed them to purple and lavender with a rainbow-colored tail. *Fern and Sundrop are the only birds. *Out of all the pets, only Beauty and Petit have name variations (Dreamy and Petite). External Links *Palace Pets *Disney Princess *Disney Princess at Disney Me *iTunes *Google Play Category:Pets Category:Disney franchises Category:Disney Princesses